Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a membrane microfluidic valve and to a process for manufacturing a membrane microfluidic valve.
Description of the Related Art
Various types of microfluidic valves are known, which are used in microfluidic devices. In particular, passive microfluidic valves are known that are operated exclusively by differences of pressure and may be used, for example, as non-return valves or one-way valves, and controlled microfluidic valves, which may be opened or closed by dedicated actuators in a way largely independent of the pressure conditions.
Microfluidic valves may be used in microfluidic circuits and devices in various sectors, for example for producing microreactors, systems for biochemical analyses, inkjet printing heads.
The structure of microfluidic valves, and especially of controlled microfluidic valves, is frequently somewhat complex and may involve problems in terms of reliability, as well as high manufacturing costs.
One of the aspects that involves greater problems is typically the integration of microchannels and of mobile members, for operation, within the microstructure that forms the valve body. Frequently, complex operations of micromachining are desired or, alternatively, different portions of the device are made using different molds in many distinct substrates, which are then bonded. In the latter case, it is by no means rare for difficulties to arise also as regards proper alignment of the various substrates.
The problem of the complexity of production is particularly, if not exclusively, felt in controlled microfluidic valves, so that also actuator devices are to be provided.